The Beth Chronicles: Desperate Measures
by IoIngridWeaver
Summary: She was Beth Daniels. A broke, grumpy, and on the run waitress who happened to be able to fly and set herself on fire.She had been saved byt Captain America during an alien invasion. And she was damned if she ran away or towards the Widow and God who were appraching her. damnd if she did or did not. She was beth Daniels. She charged foreward anyways. Oneshot 1st in series. R


Her name was Beth. Elizabeth Calliope Ophelia Daniels if one wanted to be specific. She was twenty-one years old and living in New York City in a shitty apartment in Harlem working a dead in job in a horrid diner in Manhattan. She had come to the city with nothing but the clothes on her back and a suitcase and a desperate wish for things to be better than Boston. And everything had been until the stupid invasion by stupid Loki and those stupid alien bug things.

And then she had been saved by stupid poster boy for morality captain America himself and then given that horrid interview. Yes she had appreciated his efforts but now everything was falling apart in her life. People who recognized her from the news cast were stopping her in the street and at her new job at an even worse diner in Manhattan. Some had even threatened her for standing with people who did not belong among humans.

Beth sighed. And it was her anonymity that had kept them safe. Now she was considering picking everything up and running once more.

Racing even faster Beth adjusted her grip on the precious cargo in her hands and shouted over her shoulder, "Hustle up NOW Tyson! I will not be late once more because of you."

At these words a giggle was heard in her ear as she looked at the reason for living in her arms. Her eighteen month old son Milo was giggling with his black hair and her own hazel eyes sparkling back at her. He was the light in her life and the only reason she really had for anything anymore. Except the reason who was trudging his feet behind her in order to make them late once more.

Turning around completely Beth looked at the nine year old with a cap of red hair and angry dirt brown eyes that were currently glaring at her while his hands gripped his holey backpack over his second hand clothes.

Sighing Ally looked at her own waitress uniform that had seen better days and at Milo's crappy clothes as well. It was all they could afford on their budget. She had managed to get a new apartment in Brooklyn but it was costly and everything thy had was going towards rent or food or school. The subway was her best friend and Beth knew she was running herself ragged.

She was too skinny and yet she was forcing the boys to eat all they could. Milo was a happy baby and Tyson was moody as hell. Sometime she wondered whether or not she had made the right choice three years ago when she was pregnant and alone and scared and running. But she had made a promise. And if anything could ever be said of Beth Daniels it was they she always kept her promises.

Tyson had finally caught up with them and just as she was about to open her mouth to begin another lecture on time management an explosion was heard and before she could do anything several things happened.

Tyson grabbed her arm and pushed her out of the way. Milo screamed and she threw her body over her son on the sidewalk as she saw concrete falling and shut her eyes holding her son waiting for the inevitable. But then it did not come.

And as she heard yells and someone calling out "Iron Man!" Beth opened her eyes and horror filled her veins. Tyson stood beside her with his arms outstretched holding up a wall of concrete. Sweat had appeared on his face and he then jumped up and threw the wall off them. Looking at him she was about to ask if he was alright until she looked over his shoulder and saw a red haired woman with guns in her hands aimed at them with a shocked look on her face.

Beside her a man with a bow and arrow aimed on her son and charge looking too calm for her tastes left a bitter taste in her mouth. Hearing a rumble she turned to her left when the god with the hammer stood looking at her while Iron man hovered in the air above them. Beside the god was a pair of man she assumed were the culprits of the falling walls unconscious and tied up.

It was when a movement in her peripheral visions caught her full attention that Beth felt her blood run cold. In front of her was a man with an eyes patch and beside him was Captain America. Her savior and now the one who was blocking her way out.

Memories played out in her mind as she saw fire and bullets and the screams. And the warning. _**STAY OUT OF SIGHT AND OUT OFF THE RADAR. AND DO NOT GET INVOLVED WITH FURY OR SHIELD. THEY WILL NOT HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU. **_

And now the source of her and Tara's nightmares. Her blood turned cold and she tuned out what the man in front of her was saying about staying calm and not wanting to hurt them.

Yeah right. Like she would believe a word out of his mouth. They all said that. Before they stuck them with needles and drugs and experiments and finally death.

Kissing Milo on top of his head Beth then put her hand on Tyson's shoulder as she pushed him behind her and put Milo in his hands in one swift motion. Kneeling she hugged him and whispered, "Run. You understand. Get underground. Run." Standing up to her full height Beth cracked her neck and closed her eyes.

Taking a deep breath she summoned it from deep inside of herself and then screamed, "Run!" she then heard Tyson run through the remaining wall and Milo's wails were heard as well. The woman soon tried to run after them but Beth moved and soon her fist connected with the woman who was knocked back with part of her cat suit burned clear through.

Desperate times called for desperate measures Beth through as she felt the heat seep through her veins and skin. She watched their expressions as the blue flames formed around her fist and spread upwards on her arms until everything up to her shoulders was covered in flame. Beth knew her eyes were glowing as well.

Summoning her strength Beth then launched herself into the air as she flew and knocked the tin man onto his ass. She then flew as fast as she could and grabbed the archers bow and melted part of it down before she moved to avoid the shield. But it was then she felt the hammer connect with her back and slam her through a wall.

Feeling the ache in her bones Beth cursed as she got up and wished sometimes she had been gifted with superhuman strength instead of durability and endurance. Getting up Beth took a deep breath, she had to keep fighting to give Tyson time to get away.

She was Beth Daniels. She was a mutant on the run from those who would abuse her powers. She was screwed either way. Damned if she ran away and damned if she ran towards the approaching Widow and God. Beth Daniels charged anyways.

********First in a new series. Hope u like! R&R!*********


End file.
